A Secret (Sequel Play)
by StarSky3095
Summary: Tao, gadis kecil adik dari Kris yang melahirkan putera pertamanya diusia 12 tahun. Bagaimana jika kejadian dimasa kecil Tao terulang ? Bagaimana jika Tao kini begitu tertarik pada putera kecilnya, putera yang lahir dari hubungannya dengan sang oppa ? Kristao,Huntao WARNING! SEX CONTENT, GS, PEDO KRIS, PEDO TAO, KID SEHUN.


**A Secret**

Main Cast : Kris (Wu Yifan), Zi Tao, Sehun

Gendre : Romance, Incest, Genderswitch

Rating : M (NC)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : Pedo Kris, Pedo Tao, Kid Sehun ! Smut, Lemon, SEX CONTENT

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : Tao, gadis kecil adik dari Kris itu tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang begitu seksi dan sangat menggairahkan. Gadis kecil yang melahirkan putera pertamanya diusia 12 tahun itu kini menjadi seorang ibu yang begitu memperhatikan putera kecilnya. Tapi bagaimana jika kejadian dimasa kecil Tao terulang ? Bagaimana jika Tao kini begitu tertarik pada putera kecilnya, putera yang lahir dari hubungannya dengan sang oppa ?

 **Ready**

Kaki putih dengan high heels berwarna hitam itu melangkah turun begitu pintu mobil terbuka. Wajah manis yang kini terlihat dewasa itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan make-up tipis yang membingkai wajahnya, rambut hitam panjangnya terurai menutupi pundak terbuka Tao yang saat ini menggunakan kemeja tanpa lengan bahkan rok rempel selututnya tidak bisa menutupi tiap lekukan indah tubuh gadis manis itu.

" Tao sayang, ikut ke atas ? " Tanya Kris yang juga baru keluar dari mobil.

Laki-laki tampan itu semakin terlihat matang di usianya yang ke-37, wajahnya masih tetap sangat tampan ditambah dengan stelan kerja yang membungkus tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Kris begitu mempesona, hingga membuat banyak gadis rela bertekuk lutut untuknya.

Tao menatap oppanya itu. " Tentu, Tao masih punya waktu sebelum menjemput Sehunnie ke sekolahnya. "

Tao lalu mengaitkan lengannnya pada lengan kokoh Kris, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gedung kantor yang Kris kelola. Begitu masuk kedalam gedung mereka langsung disambut dua orang resepsionis yang tersenyum hangat menyambut bosnya itu. Kris dan Tao hanya menyunggingkan senyum singkat, mereka segera menuju lift untuk menuju ruangan Kris di lantai 28.

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, tanpa basa-basi Kris langsung melumat bibir adiknya itu. Tao sedikit berontak dan melepasakan cumbuan Kris.

" Nanti ada orang masuk oppa. " Tegur Tao dengan wajah merahnya.

" Tapi aku membutuhkanmu sayang. " Kris menarik Tao merapat padanya.

Kris kembali melumat bibir Tao, kali ini Tao tak berontak dan membalas lumatan-lumatan Kris pada bibirnya.

" Ah " Desah Tao ketika Kris menggesekan milik mereka.

Kris menatap Tao dengan gairah yang berkobar di matanya.

" Nanti ada orang oppa, aku tak mau kepergok sedang bercinta dengan oppa dalam lift. " Ujar Tao sambil menahan desahannya.

" Oppa tak peduli sayang, oppa hanya menginginkanmu. " Kris semakin gencar menggesekan milik mereka yang masih terhalang kain.

Tao benar-benar habis kesadaran, dia melumat bibir Kris dengan sensual sedangkan tangannya menurunkan risleting celana Kris dan mengeluarkan milik Kris yang kini telah menegang.

" Oh.. Tao " Kris memejamkan matanya ketika Tao mengocok pelan miliknya.

Tangan Kris sendiri kini menyingkap rok depan Tao, dan dengan pelan mengusap lembut paha Tao hingga menuju pangkalnya.

" Oppa " Lenguh Tao ketika Kris mengusap pelan lipatan basahnya.

" G-string eoh ? " Kris menatap Tao tak percaya.

" Uh, ya.. Kesukaan oppa otte ? " Tao balas menatap Kris dengan mata sayunya.

" Oh sial Tao, oppa tak tahan lagi. " Umpat Kris.

Kris mengangkat kaki kanan Tao dan menempelkan tubuh adiknya itu pada dinding lift, g-string yang Tao gunakan Kris geser kasar dan dengan segera Kris melesakan miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Tao.

" Oh " Tao tersentak saat Kris sedikit mengangkat paha kanannya hingga membuatnya harus berjinjit meskipun dia sudah menggunakan high heels.

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan ketika lubang hangat Tao menjepit miliknya dengan kuat, Tao terdiam menikmati sensasi milik Kris yang mengganjal lubangnya. Kris mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan kasar, menghentak Tao dengan hujaman miliknya.

" Uh oppa.. " Tao menatap oppanya dengan mata sayu menahan nikmat hasil pekerjaan Kris dalam lubangnya..

Kris terus menahan paha kanan Tao yang dia angkat, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang Tao agar tetap menempel dengannya. Hujaman Kris semakin dalam dan keras, Tao sampai menengadahkan kepalanya menahan rasa nikmat.

Tiba-tiba lift berhenti, dan pintu lift terbuka. Kris dengan cepat menghalangi Tao dari pandangan para pegawainya yang hendak masuk lift. Tao sendiri berusaha merapikan keadaanya yang cukup berantakan, dia dan Kris berusaha bersikap normal.

Para pegawai Kris menatap bosnya dengan cukup kaget, mereka hendak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk masuk kedalam namun Kris segera buka suara.

" Kalian tidak masuk ? " Tanya Kris dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

' Brengs*k, Tao.. Lubangmu benar-benar menjepitku dengan ketat ' Kris mengumpat dalam hati ketika tanpa sadar Tao semakin mengetatkan lubangnya.

Para pegawai itu menunduk memberi hormat seraya masuk ke dalam lift, mereka segera berbalik membelakangi Kris. Seorang pegawai laki-laki segera menekan tombol 16 dan pintu lift langsung tertutup. Suasana dalam lift sangat kaku, para pegawai itu tak mampu melihat bosnya itu. Kris sendiri tak mau peduli, kini dia kembali menghentakan miliknya dalam lubang Tao.

Tao melotot tak pecaya pada Kris, dia mencubit lengan Kris cukup keras.

" Jangan berisik sayang, kau tak mau mereka tahu apa yang kita lakukan bukan ? " Kris berbisik pelan di telinga Tao.

Kris kembali menghentakan miliknya, Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Tao meremas kuat lengan Kris menyalurkan rasa frustasinya karena tak bisa mendesah.

TING

Lift berhenti di lantai 16, para pegawai itu berbalik lalu kembali memberi hormat pada Kris sebelum dengan tergesa mereka keluar dari lift. Pintu lift kembali tetutup, Kris dengan cepat kembali menghujam miliknya dalam lubang basah Tao.

" Ohh.. Oppa.. " Tao kini tak bisa menahan desahannya.

Kris semakin cepat menghujam miliknya, lalu tiba-tiba saja Tao mengejang.

" Oppa.. Tao sampai.. " Tao memekik nikmat ketika orgasme melandanya.

Kris kembali menghujamkan miliknya disela orgasme Tao, dengan segera Kris memuntahkan spermanya dalam lubang adiknya.

" Nghh.. " Tao melenguh ketika Kris mengeluarkan miliknya.

Beberapa tetes sperma Kris menetes ke lantai lift, dengan cekatan Kris mengambil saputangan dari saku jasnya kemudian mengusap lelehan sperma di paha Tao dan juga yang jatuh di lantai lift. Tao merapikan kembali penampilannya, dia membenarkan letak g-stringnya lalu menurunkan kembali roknya yang sedikit kusut. Kris pun kembali memasukan miliknya dalam celana dan segera menutup resletingnya.

" Kau memang luar biasa sayang. " Puji Kris seraya mengecup pelan bibir Tao.

" Oppa " Tao tersipu malu.

Lift pun berhenti tepat di lantai 28, pintu lift terbuka dan Kris pun menarik Tao keluar.

 **\- A Secret -**

Tao mendesah lelah membujuk putera kecilnya yang kini tengah merengek karena tak mau mandi.

" Tidak mau umma, Sehun tidak mau mandi. " Laki-laki kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ayolah Sehunnie.. Mandi dulu baru nanti Sehun boleh main sepuasnya oke ? " Bujuk Tao lagi.

" Aniyo.. " Sehun menatap ummanya dengan tajam.

Tao berkacak pinggang. " Sehun nakal eoh ? Jika begitu umma akan bilang pada appa. "

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. " Sehun tak peduli. "

Tao menghela nafas pasrah, dia memperhatikan Sehun yang kini berdiri telanjang sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Oke, tak ada yang salah dengan tubuh kecil berkulit putih itu. Namun entah kenapa Tao merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya basah saat melihat adik kecil milik puteranya yang berukuran kecil itu.

' Uh.. Bagaimana jika itu masuk dalam lubangku ? " Tao membatin.

Cukup, ini berlebihan Tao. Sadarlah jika dia adalah Sehun, puteramu yang baru berusia 5 tahun.

' Aku sudah sangat basah. ' Tao mengelus lubang miliknya dari luar pakaian yang digunakannya.

Tao menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang yang sulit diartikan.

" Sehunnie tidak mau mandi ? " Tao berjalan mendekati putera kecilnya itu.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita 'main' ? " Ajak Tao dengan suara lembutnya.

Sehun menatap ummanya penasaran. " Main apa ? "

Tao berjongkok di hadapan Sehun, lalu Tao mulai mengelus adik kecil puteranya itu pelan.

" U-umma.. " Sehun merasa aneh saat ummanya mengelus-elus adik kecilnya.

Tao tersenyum lalu memasukan adik kecil Sehun dalam mulutnya.

" Uh.. Umma. " Sehun berusaha menjauhkan pundak Tao.

Tao tak menghiraukan apa yang Sehun lakukan, dia kini justru menghisap kuat adik kecil Sehun yang masuk sepenuhnya dalam mulutnya.

" Ahh.. " Sehun mendesah saat merasa jika adik kecil yang dihisap ummanya itu mulai bangun.

Tao terus mengeluar masukan adik kecil puteranya yang semakin bangun dalam mulutnya, tangan Tao juga dengan nakal memainkan twinsball puteranya. Adik kecil Sehun semakin tegang, Tao mengeluarkan adik kecil Sehun dari dalam mulutnya lalu menatapnya.

' Ah, hanya sebesar telunjuk Kris oppa. ' batin Tao begitu melihat adik kecil Sehun yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun itu.

Tao memperhatikan wajah putera kecilnya yang kini sudah merah padam dengan mata sayunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Appo umma " Rintih Sehun sambil menggenggam adik kecilnya yang kini memerah.

" Mian ne ? Umma akan bantu Sehun menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, jadi Sehun jangan menangis ne ? " Tao mengelus rambut hitam puteranya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, matanya memperhatikan Tao yang kini kembali menghisap adik kecilnya.

" Umma.. Umma.. " Sehun gemetar seraya memanggil ummanya.

Tao memperhatikan ekspresi puteranya sambil terus menghisap adik kecil Sehun yang semakin tegang dan memerah.

" Sehunnie.. Mau pi-pis " Sehun semakin gemetar menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari adik kecilnya.

" Pipis saja sayang.. " Sahut Tao.

Tao menghisap semakin kuat adik kecil puteranya, lalu dapat Tao rasakan jika adik kecil Sehun sudah mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulutnya. Sehun sudah mencapai orgasmenya dan semuanya langsung Tao telan.

Kaki kecil puteranya itu sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh lemasnya, Sehun langsung jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah.

" Sehun suka ? " Tanya Tao sambil mengelus lembut rambut puteranya.

Sehun menatap ummanya tak mengerti. " Itu tadi apa umma ? "

Tao tersenyum lalu memeluk puteranya. " Itu 'permainan' kita Sehunnie. "

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Tao, dia menikmati elusan lembut Tao pada kepalanya.

" Tapi 'permainan' kita belum selesai sayang. "

Sehun menengadah menatap ummanya. " Waeyo ? "

" Sehunnie ikuti kata-kata umma saja ne ? " Tao mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

Tao menjauhkan tubuh Sehun, lalu dengan tergesa Tao melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya kemudian Tao kembali duduk dengan bertopang pada kedua lututnya, dia membiarkan kakinya membuka lebar hingga mengekspos lipatan basahnya yang kini berwarna merah. Sehun memperhatikan seluruh hal yang Tao lakukan dengan bingung.

" Sehunnie suka ini kan ? " Tao mengangkat payudara kanannya yang kini berukuran besar, nipple pink-nya sudah mencuat dengan tegang.

Sehun menatap cerah benda kesukaanya itu, ya Sehun kadang masih sering menyusu pada Tao meskipun usinya sudah 5 tahun.

Tao meremas lembut kedua payudaranya. " Kemarilah dan hisap benda kesukaan Sehunnie ini. "

Tanpa menunggu lama Sehun langsung menerjang ummanya dan melesakkan wajahnya pada payudara Tao, Sehun memasukan nipple pink itu dalam mulut kecilnya lalu menghisapnya seperti ketika dia bayi.

" Benar sayang, hisap seperti itu. " Tao memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun.

Sehun tengah asik dengan kedua payudara ummanya, Tao sendiri kini tengah menahan desahannya karena tangan kirinya dengan nakal menggelus kasar dan mencubit pelan lipatan basahnya sendiri.

" Ahh.. " Tao mendesah saat dia memasukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya dalam lubang basahnya.

Setelah merasa jika lubangnya sudah semakin becek Tao mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, lalu dengan gampang Tao menggendong Sehun yang masih betah menghisap nipple pink-nya menuju tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan Tao membaringkan puteranya, dia sendiri kini berada di atas Sehun dengan nipple yang tidak mau Sehun lepas dari mulutnya.

" Ahhh.. " Tao menggesekan lipatan basahnya dengan adik kecil Sehun yang masih lemas.

Tao meremas pelan adik kecil Sehun, lalu memijatnya dengan lembut untuk membangunkannya.

" Sehunnie appo. " Seru Tao ketika Sehun menggigit gemas nipple ummanya.

Tao menatap Sehun yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Tapi Tak menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang terus mengocok adik kecil Sehun agar bagun sepenuhnya.

Ckckckckk..

Suara kecapan mulut Sehun ketika menghisap nipple ummanya terdengar sangat jelas, Sehun bergerak gelisah ketika sadar jika kini pangkal pahanya kembali terasa aneh. Rasa tegang bercampur sakit pada adik kecilnya membuat Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman.

" Umma.. " Sehun melepaskan nipple Tao dari mulutnya.

Tao yang sebelumnya membungkuk, menegakan tubuhnya hingga payudara besarnya bergelayut dengan nipple yang memerah karena Sehun menghisapnya begitu kuat. Tao kembali menggesekan adik kecil Sehun dengan lipatan basahnya, kali ini semakin cepat.

" Sehunnie.. Umma masukan ne ? " Tao memposisikan adik kecil Sehun yang berdiri tegak tepat di bawah lubangnya.

Sehun tak menjawab, rasa aneh pada adik kecilnya semakin membuatnya tak nyaman. Namun Sehun terus memperhatikan apa yang ummanya lakukan. Tao menurunkan pinggulnya dan mulai memasukan adik kecil Sehun pada lubang basahnya.

" Ohh.. " Lenguh Tao saat sensasi berbeda terasa pada lubangnya.

' I-ini tidak seperti jari Kris Oppa, juga sangat berbeda dibandingkan milik oppa yang besar dan panjang. Tapi aku menyukainya. " Tao memperhatikan bagaimana lubangnya menelan adik kecil puteranya.

" Umma.. " Sehun merintih pelan.

Adik kecilnya yang masuk dalam lubang ummanya terasa dijepit dengan ketat, rasanya lembab, hangat, tapi Sehun suka saat ummanya mulai bergerak naik turun di atas tubuhnya.

" S-Sehunnie.. Umma suka sayang. " Tao memekik nikmat saat adik kecil Sehun keluar masuk lubangnya.

" Oh.. " Tao meremas sendiri kedua payudaranya melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun, putera kecilnya kini justru tengah mengelengkan kepalanya melampiaskan rasa aneh pada adik kecilnya yang semakin tegang dalam lubang ummanya.

" Nghh.. " Tao melenguh keras ketika jarinya dengan lihai mengelus dan mencubit kecil clitnya.

" S-Sehun mau pipis u-mma.. "

Tao tak berhenti bergerak, gerakan naik turunya justru semakin cepat. Lalu tubuh Tao mengejang dan bergetar ketika orgasmenya keluar. Sambil menarik nafas pelan Tao dapat merasakan jika Sehun pun telah sampai, adik kecilnya beberapa kali terasa memuntahkan sperma dalam lubangnya.

" Oh Sehunnie sayang, umma sangat puas. " Tao mengelus dahi puteranya yang basah karena keringat.

Tao bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelah puteranya itu.

" Sehunnie lelah ? " Tao menarik Sehun mendekat padanya.

Mata sayu Sehun menatap Tao. " Ne umma. " Sahutnya nyaris tanpa suara.

Tao mendekatkan nipplenya pada mulut Sehun, tanpa menunggu Sehun membuka mulutnya lalu menghisap nipple ummanya dengan pelan.

Tao mengelus lembut kepala belakang puteranya. " Sehun harus berjanji pada umma ne ? "

Sehun menatap ummanya itu dengan bingung.

" 'Permainan' tadi adalah rahasia Sehun dan umma, orang lain tidak boleh tahu oke ? Termasuk appa. "

Sehun sesungguhnya tak terlalu paham apa yang ummanya bicarakan, namun Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Anak pintar. " Tao tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi puteranya.

Sehun tak menghiraukan Tao, dia masih menghisap pelan nipple ummanya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Oke, Sehun terlihat sangat kelelahan karena harus melayani nafsu menyimpang ummanya.

Hah, baiklah drama ikatan sedarah ini akhirnya berlanjut. Dulu mungkin Kris tak sadar akan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada adik kecilnya hingga kini adik kecilnya yang telah tumbuh dewasa juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kris lakukan dulu. Namun kenapa harus Sehun ?

Putera yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri, bukankah seharusnya Tao menjadi orang yang melindungi puteranya bukan justru menjerumuskan Sehun pada keadaanya yang sama seperti yang dia alami dulu.

 **THE END**

 **Epilog**

16 tahun kemudian

" Ahhh.. " Desahan dari suara merdu Tao mengalun saat milik Sehun menghujam dalam lubang basahnya.

Sehun, laki-laki kecil Tao dulu. Kini telah tumbuh dewasa, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap seperti appanya, dan juga wajahnya yang sangat tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya mampu membuat gadis-gadis yang melihatnya tak mampu lagi mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari pesona seorang Wu Sehun.

" Oh umma.. Kenapa selalu sempit ? " Sehun menghujamkan miliknya dengan susah payah karena himpitan lubang basah Tao yang sangat ketat.

" Sehunnie.. Disana sayang, hujam terus disana. " Pinta Tao.

Sehun terus menghujamkan miliknya berulang kali pada titik yang ummanya minta.

" Oh.. oppa. " Tao mendesah saat Kris yang berada di bawah tubuhnya meremas payudaranya dengan kasar.

Tao menaik turunkan tubuhnya pelan, menikmati milik Kris yang kini berada dalam lubang analnya. Oh yeah, perempuan manis itu kini tengah di gagahi oleh oppa dan puteranya. Milik Kris yang kini mengisi lubang analnya dan milik Sehun yang mengisi lubang basahnya disaat bersamaan membuat kedua lubangnya penuh.

" Nghh.. " Tao melenguh keras saat milik Kris dan Sehun menghujamnya bersamaan.

Tao berada di tengah-tengah kedua lekaki tampan ini, Kris yang menghujamnya dari bawahnya dan Sehun yang menghujamnya dari atas. Tubuh Tao melengkung menikmati sensasi kenikmatan yang Kris dan Sehun berikan.

" Tao.. Sial kau selalu membuatku kecanduan. " Umpat Kris sambil menggerakan pinggulnya menghentak lubang anal Tao.

Tangan Kris terus meremas payudara Tao yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat bertambah besar saja, Sehun yang tergoda membenamkan wajahnya pada payudara Tao yang diremas appanya. Mulutnya menghisap nipple Tao yang menengang dan berwarna merah dengan kuat.

" OH.. Sehunnie.. " Tao menegang merasakan hisapan Sehun pada nipplenya.

Sehun yang menghisap nipple Tao tiba-tiba terdiam, dia melepaskan kulumannya dan mengecap-ngecap indra perasa di lidahnya.

" Waeyo Sehunnie ? " Tanya Kris yang heran melihat tingkah puteranya.

Sehun menatap Tao tak percaya. " Umma, kau mengeluarkan air susu ? "

Kris dan Tao membelalakan matanya. " Jinjayo ? " Seru mereka bersamaan.

Kris langsung memijat payudara Tao, cairan putih keluar saat Kris memencet-mencet nipple Tao dengan cukup keras. Tao hanya diam memperhatikan cairan yang keluardari nipple pink-nya itu.

" Benar, air susumu sudah keluar sayang. " Ujar Kris senang.

Sehun menatap umma cantiknya lalu beralih menatap lembut perut Tao.

" Itu berarti umma sudah siap untuk menyusui anakku nanti. " Sehun mengelus perut Tao yang membuncit.

Kris menurunkan tangannya, ikut mengelus perut buncit Tao. " Ya, bukankah ini sama seperti saat Sehun dulu ? " tanyanya pada Tao.

Tao menatap perut buncitnya yang kini tengah dielus lembut oleh kedua pria yang di cintainya. " Oppa benar, saat mengandung Sehunnie dulu juga air susu Tao keluar diusia kandungan 8 bulan. "

Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Umma ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan ? " Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Tao menatap Kris. " Laki-laki " Ujarnya tak yakin.

" Sehun ingin anak perempuan. "

" Andwae.. " Seru Kris dan Tao berbarengan.

Sehun kembali menatap aneh orang tuanya. " Waeyo ? bukankah terserahku, anak yang akan umma lahirkan adalah anakku. "

Kris dan Tao menatap putera tampan mereka. Sebenarnya dosa apa yang telah mereka mulai, bagaimana mungkin kini Tao mengandung bayi dari putera kandungnya sendiri ?

" Uhh.. " Tao kembali mendesah saat Sehun kembali menghentakan miliknya dalam lubang basah sang umma.

" Lupakan saja appa, kita punya hal yang harus kita selesaikan sekarang. " Sehun menghentakan miliknya dalam-dalam.

Kris tersadar dan menyunggingkan seringaiannya. " Tentu saja, kita harus membuat ummamu tak berhenti mendesah untuk malam ini. "

Kris dan Sehun kembali menghujam dan menghentakan milik mereka dalam lubang Tao, Tao sendiri yang sudah begitu lelah hanya pasrah menerima apapun yang kedua pria tampannya ini lakukan padanya dan tentu saja sekaligus jabang bayi di dalam perutnya yang sejak tadi tak mau berhenti bergerak. Oke, sepertinya si jabang bayi tahu jika calon appa – Sehun – dan Kakeknya – Bisa kita bilang seperti itu, Kris – tengah menggarap umma manisnya ini sampai keduanya merasa .. kedua pria tampannya, oppanya Kris, dan puteranya Sehun.

Sumpah THE END


End file.
